German Lovings of a Sexual Nature
by DerWurst
Summary: Struggling to come to terms with his new found infatuation towards his brother, Gilbert, Ludwig finds himself more than surprised to discover that Gilbert shares similar feelings.
1. Go away boner, das ist nein nein!

**Go away boner, das ist nein-nein!**

Ludvig vas being the nervous one today, lately he found the feelings looked towards sein Bruder, Gilbert. He gained unexplicable boners from ze Prussian, so much so he hid to hide it, aber, it remained. Oh, Gilbert vas a sexy one, absolute sexy. Zis left Ludvig in a state of absolute confusion realm. He punch himself in head repeatedly for being an idiot mann. Aber, that made no thoughts disappear, they remained like a stupid little bug that don't get squished.

Das ist nein-nein, zey are both the man-gender. Das so vrong, Ludvig know he gotta love a woman. Aber, zumsing about zis Prussian.. _Oh_. It gives Vest several boners of ze hart kind. Oh so much moral debating in the mind. It feels of the vrong kind aber es so gut.

"I…" Ze German don't vant to say much, he's left vithout vords, like someone stole zem from his mouth, aber, this is stupid, vho does this. "I-Ich…" He stutter, before turning away like ein coward, blushing hart. His heart beating like dwums vhilst some other place throbs like a non stopping car.

"…Oh, Gilbert, I cannot hold zese feelinks anymore.." Oh he pants so hard, it so absolute hot right now und this moment lacked sexy posings. Ludvig throws himself up against ze wall, he is beyond nervous—if nervousness could be up flyink, ze blonde vould be fly so high right now. Oh, so inappropriate! Ludvig is so absolute naughty, he's going against all rules now, das dirty. Gott, such ein nein-nein, ze German ist feeling the shames.

"…Vhat, Vest?" Only zwei vords und yet Germany is feeling the pressure heat now. Kvickly he run to ze kitchen to eat some Schokolade. His only solaces. His crotch throb so hart, aber, ze scokolate calming his breasts kvickly like. He hides fur now, eatink away the shameful shames.


	2. Sneaky Prussian sensing of ze tensions

**Sneaky Prussian sensing of ze sexuell tensions.**

So it getting worse now.

Locking his door, he proceeds with naughty activities. Oh, some hart vurst in his hand, he pumps it like a bicycle tyre vhen you really need to get home. He is like a dog, panting a lot, so sweaty from activities. Oh, ze schokolate von't make ze blonde fat today.

"…Haah… O-oh, Gilbert, du hast such ein sexy 5 metres, oh let me taste it like a vurst sample at ze deli…" Such naughty German, oh, he gonna be punished bad.

Since ze vahr, Ludvig so frustrated. Oh, he lose first vorld vahr, zehn in ze sekond he got no homosexs as it vas illegal from it. Times vere hard for such a horny jung mann. He yell so much at the peoples because he try to not think of sexy Prussian ze Bruder in uniforms mit ein crop. Oh okay, he's thinkink of it now. "B-bitte.." He grunts like an animal. "Vhip me so hart…"

All the sexuell tensions from ze vahr are rising like bubbles. Naughty blonde humps ze bett so hard, groaning aus. Grabbing ze headboard, he hump und hump, like horny Deutsche shepherd. He's really in need of the sexing, he don't care how he gonna get it. He vant sexy albino funtimes.

Little does he know it, Gilbert ze sexy Prussian hast his ear against the door, smirking oh so bad. "Oh, Vest, mein little Bruder so naughty one.." He don't care about families relations right now, das veird, all he know is he needs to hit zis—in a sexuell manner. Oh, he makes many plans, all of which involve making blonde scream out in pleasure feelings. Taking ze time to hack Vest's Komputer, he starts browsink history und orderly porn collection—au ja, he has absolute big plan. Vital region stealink – he gonna do it.


	3. Ze horny underfeelings of the blonde

**Ze horny underfeelings of the mannly blonde.**

Oh Ludvig so bad, not even klosest relatif did not understand just how bad he is. Ze Prussian getting so hart already now, petting his erektion. "…Nein, nein, you gotta vait, Herr Awesome, ve strike him hart soon ja? You gonna love it, I bet Vest is such a hart one." Gilbert did not imagine his brother to be sexuell one that is the one taking of the penis acceptance. Aber, Gilbert gonna force him—that sex German is going to enjoy the sexy posings, he know it.

Oh so many kinky likings, Gilbert can barely list zem all. From ze spanky spank, to ze bondings, to ze dressups—Ludvig vas a fan of all of it. So much choices. He keseseseing at ze keyboard as he scrolls ze list. So many plans are gonna happen, ze albino's eyes shine absolute.

Gilbert suddenly stops being sexuell for a moment, he vunder vhy sein Bruder never speaks of zese things, so he goes out to ask him. "Vest du are really kinky large man yes, why you never speak of it?" He hopes it will take them to conversational place, aber, ze German blushes red hot und says nothing.

"…Das inappropriate…" He mutters. "Oh… Gilbert, now ist not time to discuss such zings, I musst go elsevhere now." Ludvig is feeling the absolute heat now, he walks elsewhere to try to escape it aber the heat is following him, it's a frustrating situations. He decides he being avoiding of ze other, locking himself up in his office to get avay from alle zis.

Verk ist ueberalles, ja, it is absolute, das what he gotta do. He verk so hard mit Heidi, his verkdesk, before flopping upon her sleek surface, panting so hard from his mind distractions. "…Oh, Heidi, mein boner is not leaving me, do you explain as to why?" It just vanted to get wurse, Ludvig try to prevent it aber it is stubborn one, like himself.

Suddenly feelings get hot und he's on ze desk, pressed up against it, taking deep sighing. "Oh you know I am zo lonely… Do I love him? How does one know zis?" He pulls out a book he once tried to return to store due to incorrect informations that did not help, aber ze lady var ein bitch und said zet you cannot return relationships books because zey did not magically verk fur you. Zo he keep this, all a grumbly bum over it.

He reads und reads fur hours yet nothing ist of suffice. Oh vhat will hot German man do?

Little does he know he has sexy door visitor.


	4. Au ja! Hot German gets ramming time!

**Au ja! Hot German gets ramming-time!**

So the day was long und the German was so tired, so he was being cleaning of the bookshelves in his office. Und suddenly door goes slam down, only to reveal sexy Prussian behind it dressed in maid clothings. "Oh someone has being the bad boy, Vest~" Purrs the Prussian, like a little kitty kat. The German at the desk don't know what do, he just sits there like a rock—also hard like one. Suddenly he forgets two languages und can not speek, so he just sits because he has the ability still. He gotta boner but it kills his brain cells from it.

The Prussian proceeds forward, laying sexy posings upon the desk. Suddenly, the blonde one is panting like a dog in the sun, he has to rip off his tie to stay kuhl. "Oh, oh… G-gilbert, das ist nein-nein, oh…" Oh the hard German is feeling the naughties now.

"I have komm to kleen." Says sexy-posing Prussian with a smirky face.

"A-aber… There is nothing to clean no more."

"..Au ja, da ist. I'm going make you jizz absolute once I finish with you."

The German is blushing like a red potato—he doesn't know what to think no more, except the room is suddenly so hot, he want bursting out of the clothings. Aber, he is a mann, he can't be the girly one. "…I decline, Bruder, I am not suitable for such posings." He stand like a tall tree now, he gotta tell the otherone he is absolute man.

The Prussian gives a smirky smirk, stopping in sexy posings to walk around the other as he stood there. "You get on the desk now. There is no choices for you today." His hand slaps the German's arsch like paddle, Ludwig moans because he is suddenly absolute hot like oven. Ripping down his pants, he throw himself down on desk. Sexy Prussian lifts his dress, 5 metres so hart und pointy, putting himself deep into the hole. "Oh you are an absolute tight one today!"

The sexing does not stop, it persists so much, it feels like so many hours. "_OHHH MEIN SEXY GILBERT NEVER STOP YES, YOU DO IT!"_ The blonde cries out so hard, sweating over his desk which is now drenched und stinky. Gilbert the sexy maid continues sexing until he reaches pleasure point, as does the other one.

Germany pants so hart und loud. He cries so hard the house shakes und he just faints, absolute exhausted.


	5. Sexuell German dreamings

**Sexuell German dreamings**

Oh enter ze hot dream sekvens zat ze German most nights when he so alone und hart. In zis one ze year ist 1940 und Germans are shooting ze shit. Ludvig ist so lonely und hot yet die wetter is kalt. Das how hot he is, it's hart to explain okay yes, let's keep going. He so tired of being scary intimidation man so he sleep in bett one kviet nite.

He fears losing ze var aber this vanishes as he finds himself with the night time visitor.

"Bruder du bist kein homosex get out zis is my room yes." Growls ze non-homosex blonde, aber ze Prussian persists with the sexy, moving forward.

"I am hier zu secks you."

"Nein get aus I need aryen beauty sleep you ruin zat."

Prussia ist already in ze bett, mounting ze German like one does muscular steed horse.

"NEIN BRUDER ICH BIN KEIN HOMOSEXUELL-MAN." Beg das German so hart aber he ist already goner, he should blame himself because he is so naked under ze sheet because he lost his clothings in ze dream. He also likes the type of lyings in which one soothes ze belly, so his arsch was easy takings for ze cunning Prussian.

Ze German tries to squirm und not vant this aber his boner says 'ja' so it stops him from movink, he no longer cares about peoples with the judging, he gonna do it. He gonna be homosexuell und like this absolute.

"I… give you das permission to secks me like zat."

Und the Prussian releases relentless sexy strength, his 5 metres doing as it does das beste. Ludvig is reduced to little submission man, squirming against ze sheets as he takes it.

Just as it starts to get into gut – _pop_, dream being end now.

He wakes aber the dream vas not a dream—zomeone naughty hast been pounding ze sleeping German. Das ist nein-nein. Ze German goes to voice his vocal complaints aber he starts to like it. So bad. He is hot like ze blast-furnace. Not even 9am und ze bed's dirty, das so vrong, Ludvig ist too busy moaning to even care about ze washing ahp. Sex ist so much better dan laundry, it is not as clean—aber you get so much more vet from it.

Upon realizing all ze laundry zat will be caused from zis, hot German gets total horny. Oh he likes zis morning sexs, perhaps he will made das sexuell Pfannkuchen for ze hunger breakfast.


	6. Unintentional sexy cake

**Unintentional sexy cake. **

Germany has been defeated in ze behind regions, if you get what I mean hier. Finally allowed to being free, he get up from bett, heading to ze kitchen to make ze foodles. The hot blonde is thrown into confusion hole, he tries to understand vhat happen now, aber is so hart. Taking a moment to zink, Ludwig comes up with absolute conclusion: he has suffered from the arsch blitzkrieg twice in less than ein day.

If it goes like this total more, Ludwig will no longer have appealing arsch und Gilbert das konqeror will leave for something besser. The hot German wants to last, so today he say nussing, keep to himself, you know, zings like zis. Ze hot Prussian, only dressed in tight underwears valks in ze kitchen. Ludvig ist used to nakedness activities aber he still look avay to be a polite one.

Suddenly Gilbert approaches, taking ze nutty-ella jar, opening it und getting spoohn out, before slappink nutty-ella on his kollarbone. Ludvig blushes absolute. "ACH WHY YOU WASTE IT!"

"I vaste nussing. Eat it off, mein bitch."

"…W-was?"

"You like absolute nutty-ella yes? Kleen me, Vest."

Ze German no longer kvestion zis, he just do it. He likes ze nutty-ella so he kleen und kleen ahp gut. "Mnh…" Ze German moans as he is being making licky licks upon Gilbert's skin, whom ist also moaning. "O-oh, ja, Vest, kleen ahp gut oh."

Suddenly ze German pulls back und Prussia ist frowning. "Vhy do you stop? I never stated you could do zat ja."

Frustrated, Ludvig gets mad, slamming his fists down on the counter as if zomeone's face did ze residings zere. "YOU MAKE ME FEEL ZE INWARD CONFLICTS." He yell out. "I HAVE ZE HOT DREAM OF YOU UND PERMIT ZE SEXING, ABER IT FEELS SO VRONG OH." He shakes uncontrollably, so torn like a pieces of paper. The Prussian is a smirky-mann once more.

"..You zink it 'vrong?' Nein, das not vrong, you're just in denial of ze five meters." As ze blonde look tovards him, he licks his lippies in an attempt of sexy face posings. "You just accept things gotta be like this, und you von't care no more~." Sneaking up behind Ludvig, naughty alter Bruder presses up against zat muskular toned body, forcing him into counter-table. "Now, Vest, make me Kuchen like good voman does." He speak sexily-like as he rubs into toned arsch, rubbing the blonde's nippels with seducing fingers. Ze German one is blushing hotly. "A-aber z-zere is no ingredients hier, I shall go get—a-ach!"

He gave up because ist too hart to get ingreedients vann you are pinned to counter vith ze boner. He make delicious Kuchen aftervards. Oh, kinky feeding times, they did it so hotly-like.


	7. Hot German discussioning

So the cake vas made und everyzing vas gut.  
>Not so long after zat, Ludvig vas feeling the exhausting right now, he could barely handle or even comprehend ze feelings he was feeling in the moment approximately now. He vas so sore from ze hot penetration caused by the Prussian one. Deutschland fears for his life rite now; he is locked avay in the office of his haus, panting hart und laying against ze door like a stupid.<p>

Gilbert vas such a demanding, mein Gott, it could barely be a handled thing, it vas just the overvhelming one. So much energie! Germany had underestiminated his Bruder absolute. Just vat had he gotted himself into? Vere vas his life going now? Probable to hardcore sexuell-land. Aber all of ze sudden, Ludvig ran out of thinking time.

Zere was a knocking und the German made a flinches.

"Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest~~"

Zat was the sound he heard. It vas totally ze hot Prussian—I mean, ze Bruder of Ludvig. Ze blonde shake his head hart. "Go avay Gilbert I need to sort my filink kabinet okay!" He scream, not actual at ze filink kabinet but at ze door because Gilbert could penetrate ze door at any moment, much like he could Ludvig.

"I zink you are feeling the sexuell tensions." Gilbert reply in some smuggy smug tone that ze blonde hates oh nein. "GILBERT STOP ZAT REALLY THERE IS VERKINGS BEING DONE RIGHT NOW." He scream so laut to make a point aber it is like Gilbert's ears verk no more.  
>"Nein you should let me in Vest you vant to I know it good."<br>"…Vhy are you so of the sexual frustration." He asks Gilbert, who now leans against ze door because Ludvig is being a bastard face und not unlocking of it.  
>"It has been many years yes, das why. After dissolving I need somezink to dominate. You gut voman, I gut mann, ja, we do it. No kvestions." Gilbert is now sliding his finger along ze door all seducktive, aber poor Ludvig cannot see zis happening. Perhaps if he did, he would probable sleep vit ze Prussian, as he is very fond of the sexy business playtimes.<p>

Gilbert does not know vat to zink, he ist hurt. "..Fine then, Vest." He say in a kalt voice, trying to sound non-hurt aber he actually is hurt a lot so zis is a great challenging. "I vill run avay, I vill run avay so hart zat you vill vant mein sexy body someday und come crawling to me like a desperate blonde mann."

"Zis is not meant for us." Ludvig reply in a simpleton manner. "You are so hot Gilbert aber I fear zis is wrong und I vill not tolerate it any longer."

He open the door to say goodbye, und suddenly sexual feelings occur like majick. Gilbert looks so stern und hot so good right now. Such a seriouse, sehnsual face. He say nussing, like a mysterious hoarse in the licht of ze moon. Blondie does not know vhat to say, instead he just say ze first vorts that do appear from his mouth.

"…I-i-ich liebe dich." Ludvig suddenly stutter to zis horse mann, before glancing away, his face blushing hart in such a manner zat his face was all pink und embarrassing. He felt the embarrass feelings now. Oh, so embarrassment! Vhat does Ludvig do next? Nussing, he just stands zere, holding onto doorframe like he don't know vhat is vhat.

Meanvile Gilbert is just a stare, he does not know vhat to zink. Aber, all of a sudden, he speaks the vords.

"…If you love me, you vill get on ze desk like a good voman ja."


End file.
